<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i bet on losing dogs by harbingers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618070">i bet on losing dogs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harbingers/pseuds/harbingers'>harbingers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - To All the Boys I've Loved Before Fusion, Canon Compliant, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:33:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harbingers/pseuds/harbingers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I need a favor.” Donghyuck comes storming into his room that night, cheeks flushed red. Mark is caught off guard, but prompts him to go on. “Could you pretend to be my boyfriend?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #5 — I heard a secret..</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i bet on losing dogs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>greetings! this fic is of sorts, fusion of TATBILB au, and canon compliant a cross over that i thought would work well! </p><p>thank you, and enjoy reading &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Rule 1: Both parties must be aware of the arrangement </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s well after midnight when Mark is settled into his dorm, the whole room is silent. His belly is full of Kimchi Jjigae that he shared with Yuta earlier after their early schedule. But now, the whole floor was seemingly silent. Mark has adapted to the noises, the dynamics of the members he’s been living with for years and yet the white noise that roams in his bedroom after dark leaves him unsettled. </p><p>There are loud footsteps thumping to the wooden floor of their living room, as suddenly his door swings open. “I need a favor.” Donghyuck comes storming into his room that night, cheeks flushed red. Mark in the bathroom, brushing his teeth when he peeks his head outside to find Donghyuck impatiently standing in front of his bed, pacing back and forth. He’s a bit caught off guard, but prompts him to go on. “Could you pretend to be my boyfriend?”</p><p>Mark stares at him for a good few seconds, the end of his toothbrush hanging from his mouth, before he spins around back inside the bathroom to rinse his mouth. “Absolutely not.” </p><p>While he leaves Donghyuck in the room, the rough creaks of his bed shift as he spits the toothpaste and wipes his mouth with a towel hanging on the rack hastily. “No?” Donghyuck repeats, as it's the opposite day and what Mark really meant was <em> yes. </em>Which wasn’t the case. </p><p>“I’m not pretending to be your boyfriend.” </p><p>Donghyuck groans, flopping back on Mark’s covers, shoving an extra pillow under his arms, “there’s no one else I can ask, it’s an emergency!” and he sighs, “Eomma has been nagging me about getting a girlfriend,” Donghyuck admits, and solemn crosses over his eyes and hands clenched around the mattress covers. </p><p>“Does she know..?” Mark starts, and he feels swallowed in the comfort of his own room,  grievances nailed to his chest and he trails off, unsure how to finish his words. </p><p>Donghyuck sits up, giving a hoarse chuckle. “That I like boys? Not sure, however if it was you — ” he gestures offhandedly to Mark, who’s found his place leaning against his empty wall, farthest away from Donghyuck. “I’m sure it would soften the blow, and she absolutely adores you.” </p><p>“Using your mother’s utter adoration as a pawn to guilt trip me is cruel.” He says, and Donghyuck laughs, like he’s an expanding balloon, losing air. </p><p>“Sorry,”</p><p>Mark groans, throwing his forehead into his hands in defeat. “Fine, I’ll do it. Only because it’s you.” </p><p>Donghyuck keeps his distance, slowly slipping off his bed and patting his shoulder as he makes his way to the door. “Thank you,” </p><p>“What are best friends for?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Rule 2: Both parties must benefit from the fake relationship </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mark gets a text early the next morning to come down to the 5th floor. Donghyuck compromises with ‘<em>i’ll make breakfast’ </em> as long as he brought along a paper and pencil for some odd reason. The lower dorm appears to be empty, and he finds Donghyuck setting down spicy stewed fish, galbi and a heaping bowl of rice on the table. “Good morning!” Donghyuck says, waving him forward. “Auntie prepped new dishes, eat to your heart’s content.” Winking, as he pushes chopsticks into Mark’s hand. </p><p>He yawns, rubbing his cheek beneath the curve of his glasses, and numbly says ‘thank you’ under his breath. “Johnny-hyung is at the gym, while Doyoung and Taeyong-hyung are both at the studio, there’s no one in the dorm except us.” </p><p>He nods, “You’re in a good mood this morning.” Mark mouths around a bite of meat after praying. </p><p>Donghyuck snorts, “is that so?” before he swabs at Mark’s plate and takes an eager bite. “Can you eat and write at the same time?” He asks suddenly, leaping out the chair to run the pots and pans in the sink.</p><p>“Why’d you ask me to bring —”he gestures to the paper and pen, and Donghyuck throws his head back and laughs, scrubbing away. </p><p>“We need to establish some rules, if we’re going to make this work.” he answers, “firstly, both parties must be aware of the agreement. That’s already been established.” </p><p>Mark takes a sip of water, “Alright what else, there’s gotta be some benefits on my end, If I’m going to be..dating you.” His words trip on themselves, and he tests his last words on his mouth again, testing their flexibility and how terrible they tasted between his lips. <em> They would be dating, </em>Mark never thought he’d ever see the light of day that needed be he would tell himself that. </p><p>“How about, I’ll buy you coffee for a whole month?” </p><p>“Fine.” Mark agrees because that’s a decent enough compromise to come to, and it won’t seem as suspicious if it’s Donghyuck buying him coffee out of the kindness of his heart while they’re dating. “What else?” </p><p>Donghyuck hums thoughtfully, drying his hands off. “Hand Holding.” </p><p>He wrinkles his nose, by accident. Mark pushes away his dishes, his tongue tasting foul. “No.”</p><p>“We’re supposed to be dating, not on our second divorce. Do you want this to be convincing?” Donghyuck complains. </p><p>“Alright — but don’t go overboard. Hugs are fine,” </p><p>Donghyuck nods, then he taps his chin, as if he’s forgetting something before something in his brain ignites like a lightbulb. “Kissing?” </p><p>Mark stares at him flatly. “No kissing.”</p><p>“No kissing.” Donghyuck agrees. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Rule 3: Lee Donghyuck must buy coffee for Mark Lee everyday  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The news gets out about them dating in less than an hour. Johnny is the first one that returns to the dorms, “so, you’re dating?” He seems confused, maybe mortified. But nonetheless ruffles both of their heads with sincere congratulations before heading back into he and Donghyuck’s shared dorms and slamming the door shut. </p><p>“You’re lying.” Doyoung tells them. They’re on a FaceTime call with Yuta and Taeil in the back of the car as Doyoung starts rambling about. </p><p>“They’re in love.” Yuta teases, and Taeil cackles in the car seat behind him. </p><p>“I have many questions —"</p><p>“See you back at the dorm.” Donghyuck cuts him back off, hanging up abruptly after. He heaves back against the couch they’re currently seated on. “There are still the dreamies to worry about, and the managers, was this a bad idea?” He asks. </p><p>Mark sighs, nudging his knees gently. “We’ll figure it out, together right?” </p><p>“Mark-hyung you’re starting to act like my boyfriend now.” </p><p>“Shut up.” He bites back, beginning to stand up. “Let’s get coffee.” He suggests. </p><p>Donghyuck rolls over into his lap, strands of auburn trembling down his forehead in a pretty cowlick, as he gazes ardent towards Mark. Maybe because it's still the early morning and the sun shines a dime a dozen on Donghyuck’s ghastly cheekbones that Mark is unable to tear his eyes away. “Mark-ssi.” He sings, and Mark shoos him off his lap. </p><p>He almost got caught, staring at his best friend — now boyfriend. It didn’t feel right, to be allowed to stare under such conditions of rarity in which the gem you claim, could never truly feel right in your hands. Almost like stolen treasure. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Rule 4: Hand Holding is allowed, other PDA TBD </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mark, are you even paying attention?” Donghyuck interrupts him the next day, he remembers that he’s seated in the crowd of chairs with the rest of the 127 members in their dorms, Vlive recording his gaze, his every move. It’s the nudge of the shoulder that brings him back, and he looks up, stretching his arms. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine, just a bit tired.” </p><p>They carry on the conversation, Yuta returns from the kitchen to break open a bag of Goguma Kkang and Jungwoo starts chatting about their schedule. Thirty seconds later, he can feel Donghyuck’s hand snake around his wrist, creeping to entwine with his fingers underneath the dining table. Mark freezes, because it’s unnatural, the part he’s supposed to take part in this one-act play. “Be more convincing.” Donghyuck hisses, behind his ear, and quiet enough that only Mark can hear. </p><p>He clasps his hand tighter and Donghyuck drops his head into the crook of Mark’s shoulder, and Yuta coos at the sight of them, “how cute,” </p><p>“Ah, young love.” Johnny sighs, and Mark laughs nervously. </p><p>“Johnny-hyung.” Donghyuck frets, wiggling inside Mark’s neck and placing a reckless palm on his waist for leverage. Mark feels like he shouldn’t, nor could breathe, it’s impossible, with the relinquished air that dispels in the middle of the room. </p><p>“Good job,” Donghyuck’s words gently press into his collarbone, muffled but heard, and Mark feels unsettled, unsettled into the rocking boats that tip over the brink of Donghyuck, and whatever fake relationship they’ve sunk too far to the bottom for. There was no turning back now. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Rule 5: Come up with an elaborate story </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They only break the news to 127 members, Donghyuck mentions it in passing that a few of the dreamies have already known, and Mark is simply the push and pull of teal tides, washing ashore so he follows along Donghyuck; nearly clueless. The managers don’t find it out, it’s meant to be kept secret, but public to the members, the fans who continue to speculate on the internet, Mark scrolls through twitter to find threads, tweets wondering about the possible changes in their relationship. The last step is Donghyuck’s mother, to which when he asks him when will tell his mother, Mark receives a passive response, <em> soon, very soon.  </em></p><p>He doesn’t mind waiting, the tipping point of their ‘relationship’ is to break the news to Donghyuck’s mother and Mark is unsure what comes next. How long will they pretend to date, will there be a pretend break-up? </p><p>Their managers offer to take them out for a late dinner after a long day of dance practice, where Mark is leaning against the back of the wall, sweat dripping down his arm and he watches as Donghyuck pulls his baseball cap up, sending a more than friendly wink towards his direction. Mark feels good, after the endless hours of practice, where his bones ache deliciously for more, dedication running through his muscles. Jungwoo proposes they head to Gangnam-gu for Fried Chicken and soju, and the rest of the members easily agree, hunger rumbling through their bellies; too tired to argue otherwise. </p><p>“I’ve been thinking about how you two started dating.” Johnny asks, after taking a bite of his chicken, Jungwoo sits besides him quietly eating along, but listening well. </p><p>Donghyuck coughs, taken back by the sudden question when they both had already prepped well in the occasion that it would arise sometime soon. “Aren’t you a bit curious Johnny-hyung?” he baits, scooting closer to Mark. </p><p>“We should be the ones to know first, don’t you think?” Doyoung demands, and Yuta pats his back while chuckling behind his glass of soju. </p><p>He wipes his hands, sitting upright, and sharing a heartfelt glance at Mark before speaking, “Mark-hyung confessed first,” he declares, and Mark blushes, even though it’s all part of the story, all part of the big lie. “He said that he’s been in love with me since we were in SM Rookies.” His eyes soften, moist and delicate, and his voice drops at the sound of a hat when he speaks tenderly. </p><p>And when they meet eyes, it appears genuine, that Donghyuck rests an arm over his hand, laying above the table. He smiles, like a sunflower waning over the dark shadows of the restaurant, forging bone white pupils that dangle over Mark’s head; a sword of Damocles ready to be released. “Alright, forget we asked,” Taeil laughs hesitantly, breaking up the tension and Mark slides his hand away to take a sip of water and Donghyuck sits up to reach for a piece of chicken. </p><p>It feels humid inside the restaurant, cataclysmic as Mark avoids Donghyuck’s gaze the rest of dinner. There’s the lingering burn of Donghyuck’s graze along his finger, stretching like a third-degree burn and leaving his insides immobile, and Mark is unable to relinquish the heat, forever kept in memory of the good graces of Donghyuck’s clemency. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em> Rule 6: </em> <em> Act like you would if your relationship was real </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I told her about us.” </p><p>Donghyuck informs him a week later into their relationship. They’re lounging around in his dorms on the 5th floor, since their recent promotions with NCT U have somehow managed to stick them together. Mark finds himself bored out of his mind, with Donghyuck pausing to take off his headphones in the midst of playing a game. “You did?” Mark doesn’t mean to sound surprised, “What’d she say?” </p><p>Donghyuck spins his chair around, crossing his arms and answers, “A lot. But she said that she was happy for me, for us.” </p><p>“What should we do next?” And Donghyuck shrugs, ready to turn around. </p><p>“Keep up the act for the rest of the month, maybe break up in a few months. Tell the members we decided that’s best we remained as friends.” </p><p>Mark knows that part of the plan, the break up scheme has yet to be revealed, but with time he supposed that Donghyuck will be ready to talk. “We seemed to be convincing enough at dinner last week,” </p><p>He laughs, throwing his headphone on his desk and resting his chin on the palm of his hand, head tilted to give a full gaze of Mark on his bed. “I beg to differ, Mark-ssi. You’re as stiff as a cardboard can be, loosen up. Otherwise you’re gonna blow our cover.” </p><p>“Alright, then how the hell should I act, to be more convincing?” Mark scoffs, a challenger mirthful in the dust, and dirt of Donghyuck’s taunts. </p><p>“Come here, and I’ll show you.” The stride to Donghyuck’s chair is short, and he finds the silhouette of Donghyuck jaded, and adorned in the painted contour of his body against the gaming chair. “First, you should grasp my jaw, pull my close —” and Mark slowly tugs him, chin tucked below his fingers as Donghyuck gasps lightly. </p><p>“Like this?”</p><p>There it is, the push and pull constricting his stomach whenever he’s close to him. And Donghyuck shyly grins, “You should hold my hand more often,” Mark steps back, and the grin melts into a coveted smile. </p><p>“Good night Hyuck.” </p><p>“Good night.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Rule 7: No Kissing </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s already been established. Beyond the heated caresses dancing along his back, tracing a path to the nape of each other’s neck or the handholding while they’re on Vlive, or how Donghyuck leans a bit too close for comfort during practice and the camera is rolling. When the camera is rolling, it feels out of the ordinary, that they reach for each other, when not desired but secretly summoned. It’s easier to push aside his feelings or whatever resides inside him that lets him stare at Donghyuck longer, fonder and bona fide of previous skepticism they once received from the other members. </p><p>It’s one o’clock in the morning, when Mark wakes up from a nightmare of kissing Donghyuck, kissing his best friend that he realizes that the nightmare he had awoken from what he only wanted the most. Real or not. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Rule 8: Make the break up appear natural, after all, all good things come to an end </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We should break up,” Donghyuck tells him after practice, it’s the last day before the music video filming begins tomorrow and the dance room has been emptied out for the most part, leaving them alone. </p><p>“Already? Don't you think it’s a bit too early?” Mark asks, careful not to seem disappointed he’s been bracing for the words to spill from Donghyuck’s mouth. </p><p>He steps closer, “I really just want to thank you, for everything. If it weren’t for you then I wouldn’t have told Eomma at all. If it weren’t for you, I probably would’ve been too scared.” Donghyuck's smile is sweet, too sweet to be real. </p><p>“Hyuck, I need to tell you something.”</p><p>“What?” Donghyuck draws their space, building the bubble that confines the lines of distance meant to be kept. </p><p>“I do like you, I like you a lot. And I know this all fake, but is it bad that there’s a sliver of hope inside of me that wishes that what we had was real?” Mark rubs his head sheepishly, unable to train his eyes on Donghyuck, he’s too distracting. Always being a distraction throughout their trainee years, to standing on the stage side by side being lucky enough to perform next to him. </p><p>Donghyuck grasps him close, pulling him into a hug, cupping his jaw, “No, it’s not.” Oh, and his words are brutally gentle, just like the exchanges they’ve shared, reality is a barbed wire encasing Mark’s captive sentiment. How he feels for him, like he doesn’t deserve to be well welded with those feelings. Born with the attraction to the boy he grew up, he almost feels ashamed. </p><p>“Do you ever get scared? Scared of who you are.” Mark asks, and he feels as if there's helium in his chest, being coaxed out by Donghyuck’s every move. A feathery light touch to his cheek, mindful of the practice room — the time and running clock. </p><p>“You grow used to it, and learn to accept it after a while.” </p><p>And his chest expands, lets go, maybe guilt, shame and content fills his head and heart. Mark reaches for his hand, and they meet like destiny, because with every step of the way Donghyuck is pacing three steps ahead. They’re both breathing hard, chest rising, falling like a conundrum of unspoken beginnings. And slowly, he strokes the weeping strand of hair that rains over Donghyuck’s forehead, time paces back and forth, with a golden watch, flaxen in the depths of his brilliant eyes. </p><p>Mark takes another breath, grinning he pushes it aside, bringing him closer. Close enough to hear the sound of his heart thump against his chest, fast and steady he takes one step forward to the long road of acceptance. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://www.theringer.com/movies/2018/8/22/17766444/rom-com-fake-relationship-trope-rules">inspiration/ source for fake dating rules</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.wikihow.com/Pretend-to-Be-in-Love-with-Someone">sources pt.2</a>
</p><p>comments and kudos are appreciated &lt;3</p><p>edit: reveals are up! TYSM for all the kudos and hits, I rlly appreciate it!! find me <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/gossamers__">twitter</a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/gossamers_">cc</a></p><p>thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>